Smallvile The Unexpected Journeys
by DarkKingKiva
Summary: Clark is stolen away from his Fathers grave by the evil Goddess Hera as a means to destroy Hercules. An epic battle is on the horizon. Will it bring victory or massive defeat. The only way to find out, is to read. Enjoy. Chapter 2 is up. Enjoy.
1. Beginnings Part One

Smallville

The Unexpected Journeys

Chapter One

Beginning

Author note: This is set almost immediately after Jonathan Kent passes away. (Season 5 Episode 12) Things will be very strange. So please bare with me. I hope you enjoy. Also, one more thing. Celia is pronounced Sell-ee-uh. Thank you.

Clark stood before his fathers grave. The snow had increased but Clark didn't even notice. For several hours now after all had left, he simply stood there. Unmoving, silent. The same recurring thought rushing through his mind. ~ This is my fault...I wasn't strong enough to save you...~ Clark fell to his knees. Tears pouring down his face as the wind intensified. Clark stared at the grave, hoping his father would simply sit up. He knew better though, Jonathan Kent was gone. Rising to his feet he bowed his head slightly, giving a final moment of silence for him. As Clark turned to leave he thought he heard something in the wind. A sort of high pitched chime of sorts. Ignoring it Clark started to proceed when all of a sudden a powerful gust of wind sent Clark flying through the air and through a number of tombstones. Slamming into the ground Clark quickly forced himself up,scanning the area with his x-ray vision he found nothing. Then as if it had been there the entire time, a black mist began to envelope Clark. Who soon found that he was unable to move. As Clark watched everything turned black and he began to feel as if he were falling. Moments later he felt the wind and a few birds, quickly realizing he had just fallen out of the sky. The thought ~What's happening?!~ rushed through his mind as he soon fell unconscious. As he lay there on the ground a man approached him with what appeared to be a platoon of men with him. They wore black spiked armor each wielding what appeared to be a battle axe of sorts. Quickly one of the men called out.

"Take him alive! Queen Hera has demanded it." Quickly making motions to the others who immediately swooped down upon Clark and hoisted him up. Carrying him off to the Queen of the "  
Gods.

Clark awoke to find him lying on a bed. Sitting up he quickly felt lightheaded and had to lie back down. As he did the door opened and a young lady entered. She was dressed in what appeared to be old rags with jewels embroidered onto them. Revealing much skin. She knelt beside Clark and held a cold cloth to his forehead. Clark found himself shivering at the touch of the cold rag quickly grabbing the young ladies wrist.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Clark let go of her wrist and she responded.

"I am Celia. I live to serve the Queen of the gods. Mistress Hera. You are in one of Mistress Heras shrine atop the mountain of Jeffat." Celia dipped the cloth back into the water bucket and wrung the excess out of it before dabbing it against Clarks forehead once more. As she did this Clark went on to say.

"Hera? Queen of the gods? What's going on here?" Clark attempted to sit upright but Celia planted a hand on his chest and forced him back down. Staring at him a moment she said.

"You have not fully recovered. Rest here and Mistress Hera will come. She will have the answers you seek." Celia placed the cloth back in the bucket and gripping it she rose and exited the room without saying another word. Clark laid there staring at the ceiling. Wondering just what in the world was going on. When suddenly the door opened again and another woman entered. This one appeared dark and mysterious. She was dressed in a jewel embroidered dress with a solid black cape draped over her shoulders. To top it off she also wore a black crown that had a similar bead pattern as the dress. Her eyes appeared pale and lifeless as she stood over Clark. Staring at him a moment before smiling.

"Hello Clark Kent. I am the Goddess Hera. I presume you want to know why you are here, correct? Well, to make a long and incredibly boring story short. I need your help." Hera brushed her left hand over Clarks right cheek. "You see Clark, I need to you to do something for me." Clark quickly spoke up.

"How did I get here? Why do I feel so tired?" Clark felt his vision fading as Hera proceeded.

"There is a beast that has run rampant throughout my lands. Destroying my temples and slandering my name. It's name is Hercules." No sooner did she finish that sentence then Clark opened up.

"The Demi god Hercules?"

"This is no Demi god. It is a stain on the very essence of being a god. I assure you this beast is very much unlike your fairy tale. Behold." Hera placed her hand on Clarks forehead and suddenly his mind filled with incredibly vivid visions of a man smashing through houses. Throwing people high into the sky. There was screaming, crying, shouting, then Clark saw him. Hercules. Step forwards from the flames and grab a young woman. She was terrified, begging him not to. Clark forced the vision away and sat up in bed. Feeling light headed again Clark rubbed his forehead. "Now do you understand? I have seen your future, what you become. You are the only one who can do this." Hera stood up and stepped over by the window. Clark rubbed his forehead for a minute, it was all still hazy. Clark then replied.

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Because I will help you, Clark."


	2. Beginnings Part Two

Smallville

The Unexpected Journeys

Chapter 2

Beginnings

Clark stared at Hera a moment. Still reeling from what she had just shown him. Shaking his head he began to speak but was interrupted as Hera stood and turned her back to him.

"Clark, there is something that you must know before you face Hercules. He has been known throughout the lands to be a trickster and openly boasts that he will destroy me. This cannot be allowed to come to fruition. While I have seen the future of someone such as you, I cannot see my own future. In order to defeat this beast you must first gather the three pieces of armor strewn out across the land by Hercules himself. He has placed guardians to watch over them and in order to gain them you must first defeat the Minotaur which guards the chest plate. The Hydra which guards the grieves. Last but certainly not least is the mighty Gorgon which guards the helm. Do you think you can accomplish this Clark?"

"If it means taking down a monster then yes I can and will. How do I get to these places?" Clark turned his body and rested his feet on the ground as Hera turned back to him and responded.

"My sources have managed to gather intel on the locations of the sacred armor. I have the power to send you to them all. Once you defeat the beasts guarding them call out my name and I will send you to the next location. Now all that is left is the matter of which one you intend to collect first."

"You decide. Whatever it is I will handle it." Clark stood up and straightened his clothes staring down Hera as she smiled back at him before saying.

"Very well then Clark. Good luck." Hera raised her right hand and a green blue and purple aura began to surround Clark. Before knowing what hit him Clark saw he was in another place. It appeared to be the outskirts of a forest. A large opening in the trees indicated to Clark which direction he should start off in. As Clark walked he realized he was beginning to feel better but it ran pretty short as he suddenly staggered forward and nearly ate the ground. Catching himself on the side of a tree he leaned up against it and sighed before taking a couple deep breaths and heading off down the tree ridden path.

Hercules climbed down the side of the rock wall keeping careful to stay his ground has he slowly made his way down the mountain. He had been journeying for several days now and knew it wouldn't be long before he made it to his mothers. The festival was only two days away now and Hercules had promised Alcmene months ago that he wouldn't miss it. Finally making it to the bottom he stretched a little bit and scanned the area for a path. Not seeing an immediate road he started off into the woods. Walking along he listened to the birds chirping and the wind blowing gently. Coming to a clearing Hercules gazed out into an open valley seeing a house off in the distance. Smiling Hercules trotted down the hill and started off towards his mothers. As he ran up to the house he saw his mother stabbing hay with a pitchfork, a smile on her face as usual. Turning to throw another load of hay into the wagon she noticed Hercules running up the path towards her home. With a huge smile on her face she dropped the pitchfork and ran into her suns warm embrace. Chuckling a little bit she cried out.

"Hercules you're home! Last I heard you were in Athens. How was it?"

"Haha it was definitely something. How are you?"

"Oh you know doing chores and keeping up with the house. Iolaus was here this morning hoping you had already arrived but I turned him away. He said for you to meet him at the tavern in the village when you arrived." Alcmene smiled and broke away from Hercules returning to the hay as Hercules chuckled and replied.

"Well I suppose I should go see him then. I'll stop back before the festival with Iolaus and we can go together." Hercules smiled and waved her off as he turned and started off down the road towards the village.

Clark continued walking along the tree ridden path. Watching for any sign of the armor piece he was to collect from this area. Coming to the top of a small hill Clark saw what appeared to be a shrine in the middle of a large lake. There was only one visible way there from what Clark could see. A rickety old bridge. Clark gasped and took a deep breath before super speeding across it. As he stepped onto the ground at the other end of the bridge he collapsed and lay there a moment breathing heavily and feeling incredibly lightheaded.

~Darnit why can't I regain all my strength? This is all so strange.~ Clark gasped again as the lightheaded feeling faded. Rising to his feet he continued onwards into the shrine. It was old and smelled of dust. Walking along he soon found himself in what appeared to be a large cavern. It looked almost like a large exhibition room of some kind. Slowing down Clark scanned the room and saw what appeared to be a large case in the center of the room. Upon closer inspection with the help of his X-ray vision Clark saw a pair of Grieves inside the case. Thinking back to what Hera had told him he remembered that The Hydra was the guardian of the Grieves. Quickly scanning the rest of the area with his X-ray vision Clark found nothing out of the ordinary. Approaching the case he took a deep breath and reached for the handle. Suddenly the room began to shake and parts of the floor began to crumble away. Quickly turning around Clark saw a giant head raise up from the hole in the ground. It wiggled around a moment before catching Clark in its gaze. Hissing at him it lunged forward and Clark instinctively swung his left arm catching the beast in the side of its mouth it reeled back and Clark felt the lightheaded feeling coming on again as he shook it off he saw the Hydra coming in for another attack. Rolling out of the way Clark hopped to his feet and turned to face it again. It hissed and rushed him again, in response Clark leapt up onto its head and brought his hands up over his head cupping them before being thrown off as the Hydra frantically swung its head to the left. Clark hit the ground hard and rolled a moment before managing to pull himself up. Staring down the beast he thought to himself. ~In the mythology the Hydra was only beaten with fire. Lets hope this doesn't kill me.~ Clark locked his gaze on the Hydra and his eyes turned red as an intense heat was fire from them. The Hydra took the full brunt of the attack and hissed and howled as it retreated back into the hole it had risen up from. When the shaking stopped Clark fell to his knees, his body felt like it too was on fire as he fell face first into the ground. Gasping and fighting for air he felt his body go numb. Coughing a moment he spat up some blood and fought to stay conscious. After what seemed like hours Clark was finally able to force himself up. Shaking his head he spat out some more blood and rubbed his eyes. Finally standing up he staggered a bit and approached the case. The case opened right up and inside were the grieves. Grabbing ahold of them he staggered out of the shrine. The fresh air was a relief to him as he sat down and leaned against the shrine wall. Setting the grieves beside him he said.

"Hera, I have the grieves." Within moments a blue, green and purple aura began to surround him. As quickly as it started it was over and Clark was once again in the room he had awoken to before. Hera and the servant girl Celia were standing there waiting for him. Hera smiled and Celia took the grieves from Clark. Walking over and handing them to Hera who replied.

"You must rest now Clark. Tomorrow you can go after another of the pieces of armor." Hera turned to leave the room. Before she could however Clark spoke up.

"No, I have to stop Hercules. I will go after the Helmet tonight." Clark stared at Hera through blurry vision. Hera turned to him and replied.

"Very well then, if you insist on going I will have Celia accompany you." Hera turned to Celia and went on to say. "Take care of him Celia." Hera smiled at her and Clark before turning to leave the room. Walking down the hallway she entered into a larger room. It had three altars in it and each had an imprint of some sort in it. Approaching the center altar Hera placed the grieves inside the imprints and the room seemed to have shifted as a slight shake vibrated throughout the room. Hera smiled and said to herself. "Very soon Hercules you shall die."


End file.
